ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XaqNautilus
Welcome I have been an Ogre Battle fan for 20 years and have played the game through at least as many times. I usually play in the beginning to get to Diaspola as fast as possible and do the Beehive quest and get Norn and then hit Deneb's Garden and usually sit on the stage until I have more goth than I'll ever need to kill my reputation to around 1/4. I then recruit Deneb and hit Pogrom Forest. There I max out my Opinion Leader's CHA and ALI and complete the Evil Censor quest before pillaging Kapella. Returning to Diaspola I trade in my 2 Sentoul Demons for Undead Staffs and my first 2 Sorcerers are made soon after and by this time I leveled Lyon to level 12 so I can recruit Wyrms. I then recover my reputation by playing 1 or 2 stages and then the Kastolation Sea and get the Brunhild and by the time I have access the sky islands my reputaion is high enough to get all the High Knights and the rest of the special charaters except Galf. My typical strategy is to charge the enemy base with 3-5 high flying, overpowered units with which I surround the enemy base and destroy all the enemy units while 1-3 high ALI, flying units liberate the towns and temples. My usual target combat unit is a Princess, Mage/Sorcerer/Lich/Muse, Wyvern and a High Knight/General/Paladin or similar like Lich, Sylph/Seraphim, Wyvern and a fighter. When using this strategy I have 4 of these units made before I hit Shangrila and I can play through the game quickly and easily and still easily get the World ending. When I get a Merchant I can summon Jack and buy far too much of his goodies and make my units nigh invincible. (Also with those items I sometimes make some hilarious units like a wizard used in the front row who rarely ever gets hit and can one shot almost any enemy! That smacking sound is wicked!!!) The biggest problem that I now have with this strategy is that by halfway through the game I have all my units fully made up and the rest of the game turns into a tedious grind. I bought the game for the third time (now on Wii) and have just finished the City of Malano and I have pretty much fully developed 4 units that can kill almost any non-boss unit in one fight. Not many units can survive four or more hit all blasts and at least five deadly physical attacks. And I have yet to get Yushis, Fogel or Debonair! I'll probably finish this game and take another long break from the game. I have been thinking about some challenges for my next game though. I need something to make the game challenging. To start with I'll likely limit the goth I get by killing my reputation by letting enemies take over the rebel base several times rather than sitting on a stage collecting tribute. This would at least make me have to budget and Jack the Merchant would only be selling me a few boosters rather than the dozens I normally buy. I have also been considering conquering stages using a different strategy and possibly limiting/cutting out my use of high flying combat units. But this is where you guys come in. Have you done or thought of interesting ideas that make Ogre Battle hard to beat? I need some ideas or I don't know when I'll play Ogre Battle again. Thanks! XaqNautilus (talk) 01:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) You can try many methods to make it challenging, such as use only items available from the shops (meaning if the recipe for crafting can't be bought, don't use it) You can switch between two or three classes every battle to try and level them all up evenly. These are just some examples. Have fun, 01:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC)BiasedGuy123